


Undefined

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Mathematics, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Bokuto dalam dejected mode. Kuroo menangis frustasi di tempat umum. Kenma lelah. Akaashi... demam?Semua karena satu pertanyaan sepele."Dalam skala 1-10, seberapa besar cintamu padaku?!"Selamat tinggal, uang jajan Kuroo bulan ini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi. 
> 
> Warning: fic ini garing.

**(1)**

“AKAASHI! AKAASHI!“

 

“Bokuto-san, jangan lari-lari di koridor sekolah.”

 

“Hei hei hei! Akaashi! Dalam skala 1 sampai 10—“

 

Firasat Akaashi sudah berubah tidak enak. Keinginan untuk melempar bola voli ke muka seorang kapten tim voli sekolah lain ber-jersey merah mendadak muncul ke permukaan, setelah sekian lama tenggelam dan menghilang tanpa kabar.

 

“—seberapa besar cintamu padaku?!”

 

Mengabaikan suara orang tersedak dan tatapan mata yang kebanyakan selebar cawan, Akaashi tanpa ragu (atau peduli) buka mulut untuk menjawab.

* * *

**(2)**

Sudah dua hari ini Bokuto berada dalam _dejected mode_. Kuroo, selaku sahabat sekaligus partner in crime yang bersangkutan, tentunya merasa prihatin dan tidak kuat menghadapi hawa-hawa kelam yang merebak tanpa henti.

 

Lebih banyak yang kedua daripada yang pertama, sih, kalau mau jujur.

 

“Bro, ayo cerita. Punya masalah jangan disimpan sendirian. Tambah galau nanti,” bujuk Kuroo, sogokan berupa segelas besar _sundae_ cokelat. Belum mempan; rambut Bokuto masih layu, wajahnya masih kuyu, dan yah—dilihat berapa kali pun orangnya masih tetap lesu. Kuroo memicingkan mata. Sudah habiskah kesabaran Akaashi menangani _dejected mode_ Bokuto ini? Ke mana perginya _setter_ cantik satu itu?

 

Sementara Kuroo sibuk menyogok Bokuto agar mau bicara, Kenma—yang sejak tadi jadi saksi bisu betapa tidak manjurnya bujuk rayu Kuroo—mengirim pesan singkat pada si Bokuto _-sitter_ yang sedang absen.

* * *

**(3)**

**KKenma:** Akaashi

 **KKenma:** Km dmn?

 

 **AkaashiK:** Rumah. Demam. Kemarin ngejar Bokuto-san pas hujan deras. Tlg larang mereka nonton drama siang.

 

 **KKenma:** No prob.

 **KKenma:** tp Bokuto msh pundung

 **KKenma:** kasihan dompet Kuro

 

 **AkaashiK:** …dompet Kuroo-san?

 

 **KKenma:** g kuat ngadepin hawa suram

 **KKenma:** skrg nyogok pake sundae porsi ekstra

 **KKenma:** kalo uang Kuro habis buat beli sundae, g jd dibeliin game

 

 **AkaashiK:** …

 

 **KKenma:** jd?

 

 **AkaashiK:** salah paham biasa

 **AkaashiK:** gak penting

 

_KKenma sent an image_

**KKenma:** Akaashi  
**KKenma:** Kuro udh nyerah

 

Akaashi tersedak saat menyeruput kuah sup buatan sang Bunda. Foto yang dikirimkan Kenma berhasil membuat ujung bibirnya melekuk, membentuk senyuman transparan. Kuroo mengibarkan bendera putih ukuran mini (dibuat dari tisu makan putih yang digulungkan pada bolpoin hitam), tangan lain menutupi bagian atas wajah. Bibir bawah digigit, bahunya turun. Dan—oh. Sudahkah disebutkan kalau makhluk menyebalkan satu itu sedang menangis deras?

 

Iba sekaligus terhibur, Akaashi memutuskan untuk memberi tahu alasannya.

 

Sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Kuroo tidak melempar tagihan _sundae_ Bokuto padanya.

 

* * *

**(5)**

Selesai membaca pengakuan Akaashi, wajah Kenma berubah kelewat datar.

 

“Bokuto-san.”

 

Tolehan lesu. _Sundae_ sogokan dari Kuroo sudah tinggal setengah gelas. Bibir Bokuto belepotan es krim cokelat.

 

“Empat dibagi nol hasilnya enggak terdefinisi, bukan nol.”

 

Sendok yang Bokuto genggam jatuh ke meja, menimbulkan suara bising yang menyadarkan Kuroo dari _dejected mode_ tangan keduanya. Saat ia mengangkat kepala dan memfokuskan kembali pandangan yang kabur karena air mata, Kuroo berkedip cepat beberapa kali untuk memastikan ia tidak salah lihat.

 

Bokuto sudah tersenyum lebar lagi, menirukan suara burung hantu lagi, dan sudah menghabiskan sundae traktiran Kuroo tanpa sisa.

 

Kuroo menatap Kenma heran. Dahi berkerut dalam, alis bertautan, mata melebar tidak percaya. Pakai sihir jenis apa _setter_ cantiknya ini? Kenapa satu kalimat dari Kenma lebih ampuh daripada segelas sundae jumbo traktiran Kuroo? Kenapa? Kenapa?

 

Tanpa berkata-kata, Kenma menunjukkan hasil interogasinya pada Kuroo.

 

Semua jejak ketakjuban Kuroo sirna dalam kedipan mata. Ekspresinya kurang lebih sama seperti Kenma sekarang.

 

“Ingatin aku buat nagih uang buat ganti sundae-nya ke Akaashi nanti.”

 

Kenma langsung membuat _reminder_ di ponselnya tanpa ragu lagi.

* * *

**(6)**

**AkaashiK:** Bokuto-san nanya

 **AkaashiK:** ‘Dalam skala 1-10, seberapa besar cintamu padaku?’

 **AkaashiK:** Kujawab 4/0

 **AkaashiK:** dia nyari jawaban pakai kalkulator hp

 **AkaashiK:** jelas aja ketemunya E 0

* * *

 

**(** _Katakan saja fiksi random ini berakhir dengan batalnya niat Kuroo membelikan Kenma game keluaran terbaru, Bokuto yang kembali ceria, dan Akaashi yang masih demam_ **)**

 

* * *

**[ _the end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca (ovo)/
> 
> (beneran garing, 'kan)


End file.
